Double Personality
by RoyalGoddess
Summary: Natsume will live with Mikan under one roof? And to make matters worse, he'll be living with her while disguising himself AS A GIRL? Can he survive without being revealed? And will Mikan send him away before she realizes he has captured her little heart?
1. Prologue

**Ei! Wee! This is my second fic here in Gakuen Alice! Wee! Don't mention about my first fic, it's not yet deleted; I'm just making an adjustment. Kiyah! Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Woooooot!**

Chapter one

Prologue

A boy in front of a mirror combing his hair _peacefully _wearing a towel on his lower limbs, yet, it ceases the peacefulness when a certain girl….

"KKKIIIYYYYYAAAAHHH!!!!!" shrieked.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I came to see what my friend-slash-cousin was up to, panting.

Her hands slowly extending a point inside the bathroom. She was shoddily trembling. I just stared in awe, she looks stupid. Sorry.

"Look!"

I peeped through the door frame and saw my boyfriend in front of the mirror, NAKED. No wonder she acted like that.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"See you next time." I said, "and Koko, please forgive my friend." And smiled. I closed the door using my back and released a big sigh.

There I realized my cousin staring at me vigorously with her arms crossed beneath her breast.

"Didn't I tell you not to let guys step into this house?!"

"There she goes again… being paranoid…" I whispered while rolling my eyes.

"I'm not paranoid! I'm just being cautious!"

"But cuz…"

Yep, my cuz. We're related from the pal of the cousin of the niece of my father. What a small world! This is my nearly cousin (because the pal of the cousin of the niece of my father will be married to my nearly cousin's second cousin), Mikan Sakura. She has a soft amber hair and pure amber eyes. I'm living with her since my parents enrolled me to a school here in Tokyo and I had no house to live in.

Wonder why she's like that to boys? Well, it's up for me to know and for you to find out. She's paranoid when boys _are around the house_.

"Hey don't talk to me like that!" she bossed. Yep, she _is_ bossing me, despite the fact that I'm older than her.

"C'mon, past is a past; it's done! Move on!"

"What do you mean?! That incident must be our moral to avoid it happening again!"

"But I told you it was an accident. ACCIDENT," emphasizing the word accident, "does happen even if we're not aware!"

"Yeah, so we must avoid boys then to avoid accidents!"

I just sighed in defeat. No one can ever change my cuz's description about boys.

"Why, what's wrong living with boys inside the house?!"

"Ya want me to name it all? Okay, first, they sweat a lot. Imagine, they just played basketball and sat in our couch, and then our couch will be smelly!"

"Doesn't our sweat go to the couch as well?" I said.

"Yeah, but their sweat is worse!" she added. "Secondly, they are too messy! Maybe they'd even command us to clean their room!"

"At least we helped!" I said.

"NO! They should be responsible in cleaning that!" she said, almost yelling.

"And it is also the responsibility of a girl to help the boys!"

"WHATEVER! And thirdly, the last, they might cheat on us!"

"How in the world could that happen?!"

"Like… like they'll take advantage of us while we're asleep!"

"Then lock you're room!"

"What if they secretly have a duplicate?"

Okay, I'm starting to get pissed.

"Anna, this is my house, and I have the authority to make my rules." She said, calmly.

"But I'm also contributing the payment for this!"

"Still, I. Own. This. House." She stated and shot me a death glare.

We are always like this, arguing about boys. Not by the way of having them, but the way we describe them.

Although she gives terrible comments about boys, she denies the fact she had fallen to a guy… and crazy for him…

**Tell me what you think! Please?! This is just the introduction and if I don't receive your reviews, I would delete it… . but I don't want to:D**

**Uhh, tell me if you got confused on their relationship… sorry… :D**

**Reviews:D**

**Muwaahhzzz!**


	2. Crazy for a Guy

**Oist! I'm back again! Sorry for not updating for too long. Gomen 100x! Hihi… And sorry for the confusion! I know a lot of you were confused about Mikan and Anna's relationship. Their relationship is not that important, and I'm not sure if they call their relationship as cousins or second cousin. Anna was the one narrating the story for the first part. I just want you to be confused. Haha! Gomene! **

**Anyway, I like to say thank you for the people who reviewed for chapter one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice… :D**

**Chapter two**

**Crazy for a guy**

That night…

"Koko, I just need a place to stay…" said a manly voice on the phone.

"Sure, but why don't you just accept your father's offer? It's your destiny to acce-"

"NO! And will NEVER!" she shouted. "You see, I need it the day after tomorrow."

"Okay." And the phone was put down.

_**XOXOXO**_

_Mikan's POV_

_KRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!! KRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!_

A ring of my alarm clock woke me on my deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep and nice slumber. But it's better than seeing my friends and other people turned into bacon for breakfast. I took a glimpse of my alarm clock and it read 6:30 am. Though it was too early, I just decided to get up.

I brushed off my cottony white blanket and faced the mirror. Removing every unnecessary thing between my eyes and brushed by hair. I headed down stairs…

Just to find my friend being hanged on the phone while cooking. I took a seat on the dinning table…

"Uh-huh…" she said on the person on the line.

"Morning…" I greeted.

She was jumped in surprise and glanced at me. Her expression was as if she saw a ghost. I just raised an eyebrow on her and she rapidly turned to the phone and started to mumble things that I wasn't able to hear clearly.

"But I told you Kokai, it has to be a girl!" she whispered.

"_Yeah, I know. Leave it to me." _Said a manly voice from the phone.

"hmm… It's not that I doubt your abilities, but….-"

"_Just leave it to me. Bye babes!"_

Then I saw a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. "You're too mushy, bye Koko!" and says _muwaah_ to the line before clicking the "end" botton.

"Who was it?!" I asked.

"Hmmm… it's Koko." She answered.

She then placed a fried hotdog together with bacon. I lost my appetite as I looked at it in disgust.

"Maybe I'll just go for a cup of chocolate drink"

"Why?! I thought you loved hotdogs and bacons for breakfast?!" she wondered.

"I just don't feel like eating it now."

I poured an amount of chocolate powder in a hot water and stirred it.

"By the way, I already have someone to take the vacant room."

Vacant room?! But there are only two rooms in this house!

"What do you mean vacant room?!" I asked.

"Huh?! Mikan! I'm leaving! Don't you remember?!"

Ahh, yes. She told that to me two weeks ago.

"But… is that already final?!"

"My mother already enrolled me to a school in France."

I lowered my head and mesmerized the good and bad times we had together.

"C'mon! I would visit you if I have time!" she said, trying to convince me.

"Whatever." I took a sip of my drink and headed for a bath.

_**XOXOXO**_

School of Mikan

God, I'm late! I ran like a horse, trying to avoid bumping people on my way. I reached the classroom and pant.

Just as expected, the teacher was standing there, looking at me vigorously. I smile and greeted him.

"Take your seat." He said and did as what he told me to do.

"_The square root of blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"_ I can't understand what Mr. Jinno is talking about.

I was staring at space, as my sight drop at the hottest and most popular guy here in school, the one I… err… people loves…

Ruka Nogi

Well, he has his best friend but he already dropped to do home schooling. Anyway, Ruka, the guy that every girl would faint every time he passes, the guy that every girl wished to have, a guy who's good in basketball and has a good smell afterwards, the guy that is organized, and the guy who'll be mine someday!

E-hem… I think I'm over-dreamt. I actually hate him for the fact that… that I don't know what. Sorry. Anyway…

_**XOXOXO**_

After class

"Hey Hotaru!" I called out waving my hands.

Argh… she didn't turn her back.

"HOTARU!" I called out once again, this time louder.

I reached her back and hugged her.

"Hotaru I missed you!" I cuddled.

"Idiot, get away from me. Can't you see? Me and my friend are in an important conversation right now?"

"Is your friend more important than your best friend?!" I said, still cuddling her.

"You?! My best friend?! And yes, _he's_ more important."

"HOTARU!" I said and cried water fall tears.

I felt Hotaru sighed and said, "Please forgive my friend, _Ruka_"

RUKA?! The holy name "Ruka" rang to my head. I was shocked. I released the tight hug to see if it was Ruka… and yes… it WAS RUKA.

I was flushed. I don't know what to say! Mikan, you idiot! Now's your chance to introduce yourself! Go Mikan! Go!

I closed my eyes tightly and bowed my head to show respect. I extend my hands.

"Hi my name is Mikan!"

No reply…

Gosh, am I being embarrassed?!

Then I felt warmth on my hand and something soft. _Yes!_

"I'm Ruka…"

Eek! So I'm not being embarrassed after all!

"…nice to meet you." he said.

Wow! Is this a dream?! Coz if this is I would NEVER wish to wake up… I blushed.

He giggled, "You look so cute." He said and grinned.

He's so cu-… I shook my head. C'mon! Mikan what are you thinking?! He's smile is definitely not cute!

"Ruka, let's go." Hotaru said and watch them fade away.

Okay, it's not what you think. And I assure you…

I DON'T LIKE RUKA NOGI.

_**XOXOXO**_

After our class I headed for my work. Yes, I am a working student because I'm standing for myself.

Paradise Café

I entered the café to find my co workers busy doing stuffs like cleaning the table, taking the costumer's order, and blah blah. I headed for the locker room, I changed my clothes and glanced myself in front of the mirror.

I wore a neon green blouse for the top and black pants with matching pink apron that doesn't look like an apron that much. Just like the other workers, I wore a sun visor and headed outside.

Just as expected, every one greeted me and I greeted back. Then I approached my closest friend of them all.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hello Mikan! What's new?" She said.

This is Nonoko. She has dark cobalt hair and so as her eyes. Just like me, she's a working student. She helps her mother from suffering a terminal disease. She's honest to herself that she's not that gifted in cooking but she's great in mixing ingredients together, which tastes great.

"hehe… nothing… You?!"

She then looked around to see if someone's snooping around. "I got a new boyfriend" she whispered.

I was frozen. She just breaks up with a guy just recently, maybe just last three days ago and now she's turning to a new guy?!

"Well, who was it?!"

She pointed at the counter. I saw a raven haired guy with a cobalt blue eyes standing in front of the cashier.

"He's name is Takeshi Mizuki, 22 years old."

"I can't believe your type, Nonoko!" I protested.

"Wait, are you like saying that he's also a nerd like my former boyfriend?!" she said.

"What do you mean?!" I asked

"Can't you see?! He doesn't wear an eyeglass! Unlike Yuu!" she goes.

"Me?!? Never saw in my entire biography that I wore eyeglass!"

"No!!!! I meant Yuu…! My former boyfriend!" she said.

"Oh my, I can't believe you Nonoko! You just mocked your ex!"

"Yeah, so???!!! After not appearing at our 27th date just because of his studies?!" she shrieked.

"So now what's the difference between Yuu and that new guy?!"

"I mentioned he's 22 years old, maybe he'll take much time of me." She said, not sure of her opinion.

"Man, just look at your gap! You're 16 yrs old while he's 22!"

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love." She protested and blushed.

"I don't know Nonoko but…-" I said, but my words were cut off.

"Well, well, well, chitchatting in the middle of the work?!" said our boss.

"Umm, Ma'am no! We're just updating ourselves."

"Better yet, gossiping. Do your work at once!" she goes. We did what she said.

_**XOXOXO**_

Home

"I'm home." I said. I expected to see her sitting in the living room while reading a magazine. But to my mistake, I found that the lights were off and no one seemed to be there.

I didn't bother to look for her. Because before I left the house, she mentioned that she'll se going home late to fix her visa. I got straight to my room and change my clothes. My daily life is always tiring, very tiring. . .

**Okay, I'll end it here. Sorry if it was lame. It's just the semi-introduction. Mikan likes RUka. :D you probably hate me by now. :D **

**Like I asked from my other fic: if you own Gakuen Alice, how will you end it?!**

**Please review and tell me your opinion. I need your reviews.. I'm sorry again for the lame chapters but I promised to make it nice for you…**

_**Review!**_

**God Bless…**

**:D**


	3. New House Mate

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Muwahz! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I know it's a bit confusing, and I'm sorry. I'll try to do better. And as you read, take note of the POVs to avoid confusions. Please do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Old has Gone and the New has Come**

_Mikan's POV_

Beep beep beep!

"Oi Mikan! Are you ready yet?! I'm going to be late for my flight! Faster!" she yelled.

I panicked as I heard her voice yelling at me. I quickly grabbed a shoulder bag. Placed stuffs that I'm not sure what were those. I glanced myself again in front of the mirror to see if I was fine. Then I went downstairs, straightly to the door just to find her standing. Behind her was a taxi.

"Sorry." I smiled apologetically.

She just shrugged in reply and signaled me to hop in the taxi.

**Airport**

We sat there in silence while I thought of the possibilities when she's gone. Lots of unforgettable moments crossed my mind. Perhaps I can't survive without here. A simple smile from her means a lot for me.

"_Flight to France on board"_ said the announcer.

She quickly gathered her bags. Then she noticed I was staring at her. She saw my expression that made her look sympathetic. She must have seen agony through my face.

Slowly I saw her hand extended towards me and I felt her warm hands cupped my cheeks and caressed it. Then I noticed she wiped a tear that fell across my cheek.

"Don't be sad," she said, "its also hard for me to leave you. But don't worry, I already have someone for the room." Then she flashed a smile.

I shook my head. "No, it's not about having a companion inside my house. But it's about losing you into my life." I explain. "You seemed to make my daily life complete every time I see you."

"hmm… maybe it's time for you to have boyfriend neh?" then switched her smile sheepishly.

I pouted, "I don't think so," Then smiled.

She didn't reply. Instead, smiled and walked away. I watched her back until she was out of sight.

I saw the plane she rode took off and flee against the wide spaced sky.

"_hmm… maybe it's time for you to have boyfriend neh?"_

This sentence rang on my head repeatedly. I never wished to have someone bugging me all the time. And yeah, as if someone will like me!

**XXXXX**

_Shoot._ I think I left my wallet inside my school bag! Of all the things! Ugh. Perfect. Now I ended up walking back home. While walking, I thought I saw Koko walking with a girl but after I shook my head he was gone. I must've been dreaming. Since Anna left, lots of questions crossed my mind. Does Koko know she left? Ugh. What a stupid question. Of course he knows!

Anyway, before anything stupid pop more into my mind, I finally reach home. It was a good thing that its Saturday today. I have time to rest and do my homework. Unfortunately, I cannot concentrate about these math problems. The person that will be occupying the room of Anna is knocking at the back of my head. I hope it's a girl. How does she look like?

**XXXXX**

_Koko's POV_

"Okay Dude. You can do this. You'll leave as soon as I find another renting place. Just for the mean time, stay here and act as a girl first okay?" I said, little chuckling.

"I understand. So Koko, how do I look like?" said the other guy.

It took me a while to answer. "Perfect. You know Natsume, I didn't know you're perfect to disguise as a girl. You look hot!" I kid and giggled.

Unfortunately, because of what I said, I received a punch on the head from him.

"Shut up." He said. I think I dug too much into his veins.

"Anyway, you ready?" I asked.

"Whatever." He simply replied. I always take that as a yes.

I slowly extended my hands to reach over to the. . . 

**XXXXX**

_Back to Mikan_

A rang of my doorbell suddenly burst. I stood from my chair and left my mechanical pencil, point 5m, Pilot, in between my Math book.

I opened a door and a surprise suddenly jolted me. I almost chocked to what I saw.

There stood a very beautiful lady in front of me. Her blonde hair flicker behind her and it perfectly matches her loose pink shirt and baggy pants with a pair of Chuck Taylor. She wore a slight make up and little accessories. But she has muscles that are not ordinary for a lady. She flashed a crooked smile. Behind her was my cousin's boyfriend that once stepped into this house half naked. He waved at me and flashed his super white teeth.

"May I help you?" I managed to say.

"Uhh… well you see-" Koko said but I cut him off.

"Let the lady talk!" I said. But when I fixed my gaze on her, she just blushed and I believe she won't be able to answer my question.

"Okay, why don't we talk inside?" I invited them and gave them a way from the door. The beautiful lady kept her head down and blushes, while Koko push her inside. I immediately offered them a seat.

"So, who's this girl, Koko?" I asked impatiently.

"Didn't Anna tell you about the person occupying her old room?" Koko said.

_Oh my gosh._ This beautiful girl will occupy her room? Shoot. I never thought she would be this beautiful . . . with weird body structure. I never find any curves. Not even a big butt. Probably it's because of her loosed clothes.

Then I saw Koko nudging the lady. The lady grunted.

"Hi, my name is Natsu-…" she paused. "Natsu...ko. Natsuko Kushida. Nice meeting you." she offered her hand to me.

I wasn't able to move for a moment. I expected her voice to be angelic-like just like her characteristic, but I found it so eerie! It was in soprano; crooked and filled with her exhalation that it's not just for an angelic-like… it's a god-like voice! Rather goddess! I've never expected someone like her stepping into my house. It's like a goddess just reign over my house and made me a slave from her features!

"I-I'm Mikan S-Sakura," I finally said and extended my hand to meet hers. God, her hands were too soft, "nice meeting you too."

"Uhh, perhaps you need to get to know each other first." Koko said. "I'll leave you to Mikan m'kay." She said to Natsuko. She jolted a bit and grunted. Koko left.

"Umm, so how long have you been in Tokyo?" I can't think of a question to start a conversation.

_Natsuko's POV_

"Well, just a few days ago. I needed to have a place to stay. Thanks to my friend Koko he offered me this place." I lied. I obviously stay here in Tokyo!

"So, how did you find it? Was the atmosphere fine for you?" she asked. What a stupid question.

"Yes. And I loved the garden outside. It was wonderful unlike our garden." Puh-leeez. My garden is 100x bigger than that!

"Where are you from anyway?"

It took me time to answer. What lie could I tell now? "Umm, fr-from France." I answered flatly.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's discuss about this house." She shifted into a bossy mode. She looked cute when trying to be serious. It's making her look like a ten year old kid trying to be bossy.

"First, you must contribute for the payment of the bill." She said. That's simple. I grabbed my credit card before I left the house. But no, father must have locked all my credit cards. Oh the joy…

"Second, you help me in cleaning this house." That's a BIG no, no, darling. I won't let my hands get dirty.

"And third, the _most_ important of them all, NO BOYS ALLOWED." She said firmly. I was stopped and it rang through my head.

"Neh," I forgot her name, "Umm, why don't you like boys?"

She paused and her bangs covered her eyes that made it hard to look at her expression. To my surprise, she lifted her head and smiled.

"It's a long story. Never mind it!" and giggled.

I was bewildered to her answer. I wonder why…

**XXXXX**

She showed me the whole house. It was wonderful. Perhaps her house is one-fourth of our house. There's one of the wall that was almost the window with a perfect view of some garden. It's actually a glass door through the balcony. The view from there was simply breath taking. It showed a beach. It's perfect white sand and crystal clear water. This balcony is a perfect place to see the setting of the sun.

And lastly, she showed me my room. It was a passive room.

"This room was previously occupied by my cousin Anna. I bet Koko told that to you." she said. No he hasn't!

"I'll leave you here to fix your things. There's a bathroom just a door away from you." She said and left me.

I decided to have a shower. As soon as I got in the bathroom, I met the mirror and a sink, a bath tub and a shower. Not bad. I started removing my blonde wig and washed my face until the make up vanished. I faced the mirror and it reflected a very handsome and wealthy man. Wealthy for he was the son of the famous business man, Mr. Hyuuga. My real name is Natsume Hyuuga and I escaped from my father's hands from being the heir of his property. My fake boobs were a silicon gel. I really hate this kind of disguise. And off to make my quality time to clean myself.

After taking a shower, I went to the balcony I mentioned a while ago. It was past afternoon so I get to watch the setting of the sun. The breeze was perfect. No loud noises could be heard, only the crashing of the waves to the shore.

Yet, peacefulness has ceased when a sound of footsteps was heard. I found it was . . . Mikaela. Was that Mikaela? She was lazily carrying a book and a pencil. And tumbled her way to the living room's table and started scratching her head. I approached her quietly and she didn't seem to notice my presence beside her. I can see she was having algebraic problem.

"OH! This is worst than being wrestled by a steroid mama!" she groaned.

Then and there she noticed my presence.

"Oh hi Natsuko! Sorry for acting violent."

I shook my head and tried reaching the highest tone of my voice. "No, I too get head ache seeing math problems." That was a lie.

"Umm," she started to blush, "could you help me?"

I bent over her and started getting snatching her pencil from her hands.

"Hey umm.. Mikaela?"

"Mikan." She snapped. Oh the humiliation…

"Sorry. Could you check this? Negative 10x minus 20x is negative 30x right?" I said.

"Oh yeah! I never thought of that. Sorry." She said.

Oh c'mon! This is a basic algebraic expression. Is she that dumb or just playing like an idiot?

_Mikan's POV_

I nod my head oftenly showing that I understood what she was talking about. She was too close to me that I could smell her fragrance. This perfume wasn't like what I smelled before but it looks familiar. Was it a guy's perfume? Her hair fell from her shoulder and it smelled nothing but dust. Then I took a glimpse of her face and found her inches away from me. She noticed it too and blushed. She quickly shook her head and stood up.

"Umm, I think I should cook our dinner." She said and smiled.

I was snapped. "Oh no! I should cook for you!"

"No, since I'm your new house mate, you should see how I cook!" she said and made her way to the kitchen.

She started looking at the ingredients I have in the fridge and finally had an idea of the dish to cook tonight. I wonder what she'll cook. Then she started getting some stuffs for her recipe. I made my way to the dining table and watched her cook. She has a professional way of cooking; and how angelic she moves. Her long gold hair flipped every now and then. She had quick hand in cooking and that made it more awesome.

"_Darn it. Stupid wig! Always blocking my way!" _Natsume thought.

Then she was finished. It smelled oh-so-great! She placed the dish in front of me. How did she find all these ingredients inside my fridge? Are these ingredients found in my refrigerator?

"Mmm… it smells good!" I complemented.

"Of course. Cooking is a way to win girls' heart." She said.

"What?" what is she talking about?

"Uhh… ohh nothing!" she replied nervously.

Okay, that was weird. But then I started munching over the food that was served. She didn't eat much unlike me. Maybe that's why she has little curves and has weird big muscles than I do.

Before going to our perspective rooms, we waved at each other and say good night. It wasn't bad to be with her. In fact, I'm starting to like her as my new house mate.

_Natsume's POV_

I dialed the number of Koko to give him news. He told me to update him every night… as much as possible. The phone rang twice and he answered it.

"Natsume?"

"Hey Koko."

"So how did you find that place?"

"It's not bad."

"Can she notice your moves?"

"I don't think so. She looks like an idiot for me."

He laughed. "Just tell me if there's a progress between you." and gave a chuckled. Progress?

"What do you mean progress?"

"You know! If you feel like she likes you." he said, chuckling.

"How could that happen when I masked as a girl?" I snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Then vise versa instead!"

I sighed in disbelief. "You know if you're here, I must've already punched you."

"Na-ah! I'm here in the airport. I'm going to follow Anna in France."

"What?! You didn't tell me that!" I growled. I hope Mikan didn't here me.

"I'm going to meet her parents! I hope they will like me!" He said.

I didn't want any further discussions about it and put down my phone. I'm burning with anger right now. He told me he'll find another house for me to live in, and now he informed me he'll be following her stupid girl friend? Hell…

**Hope you enjoyed it! I hope you already know who's behind the mask of Natsuko? So, how will they fall in love with each other when he was disguised as a girl? Hmm… Dunno too…**

**Sneak Preview of the next chapter!**

"**_To my surprise, I found her lying in my bed beside me . . . what the hell is with this girl?"_**

**Har har! Read if you're curious… REVIEW!**

**God Bless…**

**:D**

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	4. Sleeping Habits: Part One!

**Oh hello. I'm back with another chapter that took forever to update. Giggle. Sorry if I wasn't able to update that quick. **

**Thank you very much for the people who reviewed! **_**flora0moonstone, glenda23, Super Cool Tokiyo (anon), dark smiles, SnowCharms, Ysabelle, SakuraHyuuga (anon), XxMEOWxMeWxX, Pink Fire101, -FoxAngel12- (pakelam koh? Bwhaha.), Harukichi-chan, z-line (anon), Keiko Oda…**_** Muwah muwahz! Love you all! I still love the people who just read too! Anyway, I'll stop blabbing. :D**

**Disclaimed. I hate repeating things you know.. I hate repeating things you know.. I hate repeating things you know.. I hate repeating things you know.. I hate repeating things you know.. I hate repeating things you know.. I hate repeating things you know.. I hate repeating things you know.. I hate repeating things you know..**

**Didn't I just mention I hate repeating things?? Ugh.**

**Chapter Four**

**Sleeping Habits**

**Part One!**

…**oOoOoOo…**

Morning came and our dear Mikan is still in her deep slumber. I can say that her position is very comfortable. She cuddled to the warmest object near her.

Meanwhile, Natsume dear is still sleeping as well. And every time he sleeps, he wears boxers …not even a shirt. The sun caressed his face and it disturbed him. He rolled from his bed, facing his back from the sun's radiance. Suddenly, he felt warm exhale. He slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, he saw a Mikan so close to him, lesser than an inch. He quickly jump out of his bad and yelled.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he asked to himself, irritated.

Just then, the snore from her ceased and she started moving. Natsume started to panic knowing that he's just wearing a boxer, and not his disguise. He tried searching for his wig but it was out of sight. He has no choice but to hide under the bed. When the snore loomed in sound, he slowly raised his head from the bed. Our little brunette is still sleeping.

…**oOoOoOo…**

The door opened widely. In his arms was Mikan, sleeping soundly.

"_What is with this girl?"_ thought Natsume, _"Why was she sleeping on my bed? And how come I didn't notice her enter?"_

He reached her room and gently placed her on her bed and placed the blanket on top of her. He stared at her for a while before leaving.

…**oOoOoOo…**

Mikan lousily stomped down from her stairs. She then noticed Natsuko watching television. Mikan approached her, but found her asleep. Mikan smiled to herself and snatch the remote to turn the television off.

"Oh well, better prepare breakfast!" she said and went strait to the kitchen.

Not too long, Natsuko smelled sweet aroma of a cake. With this she awoke, rubbing her eyes. She followed the smell and it led her to the kitchen. She caught Mikan designing the cake while humming a tune.

She didn't bother her, instead she took a seat. Though Natsuko didn't disturb her, Mikan still noticed her.

"Good morning Natsuko!" she greeted wearing her warming smile.

Natsuko was dumbfounded. This is the first time she saw that kind of smile.

"G-Good morning Mikan." she said and looked down.

She giggles, "I baked a cake for the two of us!" she said and placed the cake in front of her. It is a strawberry cake, it really looks delicious!

"But before that…" she took the knife and raised it up. Natsuko looked at her and found her face all creepy wearing a threatening smile.

"N-No! Mikan! I'm too young to—"

Then Mikan gently sliced the cake.

"Oh, saying something Natsuko?"

"N-Nothing."

After she sliced the cake in eight equal parts, she placed a slice on Natsuko's saucer and served it.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" she said and went to the sink to wash the knife used.

Natsuko stared at it for a while. Well, it seems harmless. She took the fork and took a bite. Chew… chew… chew…

"Delicious!" she screamed.

"Well?"

"I said it's delicious, baka." She said toughly and took another bite.

Mikan was stopped and turned to Natsuko.

"What did you say?"

"_Oops. I forgot. I must act like a girl."_ Natsume thought.

"Oh, I said it's soooo delicious!" she squealed with red roses flying and sparkling bubbles around as her background.

"I'm glad you liked it!" she said with a smile and she continued her knife washing.

"_Sigh. I'm almost caught."_ She thought.

…**oOoOoOo…**

Mikan waved goodbye to Natsuko as she left for school. What will Natsuko do? Remove her damn wig and the sticky silicon boobs. Those are the major things that bothered her a lot.

After that, she'll turn on the television and slouch at the couch, watching random tv shows. But Natsume's always aware to watch for Mikan's sudden appearance, though.

…**oOoOoOo…**

That night, Natsume can't sleep. He was bothered by Mikan's cheerful smile this morning. It was one of a kind. Of all the times he saw people smile, Mikan's was the best. He then remembered the smiled of someone so close to him.

His miserable past started emerging from his thoughts. He quickly shook his head before it spreads.

Suddenly, he heard weird sounds outside his door. It's not that he was scared. The noise was getting louder, as if coming closer.

Then his door banged open wide, revealing Mikan in her pajamas. Her arms were extended forward and she wore a goofy smile. Natsume was bewildered, considering the fact that he's only wearing boxer. Mikan walked to Natsume's bed. He has no choice but to jump out of his bed. Mikan lied down and grabbed the blanket to cover herself and dozed off.

Natsume, who stared at her in awe, don't know what to react. Will he get angry? Laugh? Cry? Emo? _Stare_ Hell no!

He got Mikan into his arms, doing the same method again. He carried her to her room. Unfortunately, half away from her room, she started buzzing, a sign that she will open her eyes any minute by now.

Natsume don't know what to do! A lot of ideas to do popped on his head.

Plan One: run as fast as he can until she reached her room.

Plan Two: return her to his room and let her realize that she was sleepwalking.

Plan Three: Leave her there.

But there's no choice to pick from those! Mikan's eyes are slowly opening…

Will it be Natsume's end?

…**oOoOoOo…**

**Find out to the next chapter! Bwhahahaha! I'm such a meanie.. yeah I know.. don't need to mention.. bwhahaha:3 **

**Oh well, stay tuned! No really, will it be Natsume's last night?? Dun dun dun dunnn..**

**Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Please leave your review! Comments and suggestions are open! God Bless!**

**Muwahz! Love you all:D**

**--RoyalGoddess**


	5. Sleeping Habits: Part Two!

**Oh hello dearies. Tee hee.. Thank you for the people who reviewed! Though i didn't post it all, you're pretty much appreciated.. (or was I just lazy to do that?) X3  
**

**Oh, Mikan's age is somewhere in 15-16 years old… for some of you who doesn't know.. XP Anyway, I'll stop blabbing now. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Muwahz!**

**DISCLAIMED.**

**Note to -FoxAngel12- : you completely misunderstood me dearie, don't be cry.. X3  
**

…**oOoOoOo…**

**Chapter Five**

**Sleeping Habits**

**Part Two!**

…**oOoOoOo…**

_Will it be Natsume's end?_

—

Mikan gradually opened here eyes and rubbed them innocently. Her eyes widened with what surprised before her. Her face turned blue and it seems like everything just turned around. She doesn't know what too react. Will she scream? Cry? Laugh? _Will she get mad???_

But nevertheless, she remained her reaction the same.

She found herself leaning against the bathroom's door. (So he picked plan three huh?) But she was certain that someone cradled her while she was asleep! Oh well, maybe just her dream.

Oh, asking where is our mighty Natsume? He's hiding behind the bathroom's door. Eavesdropping on Mikan, on what will be her next move

She released a heavy sigh and started to head to her room. Meanwhile, Natsume accidentally nudged the broom standing beside him, causing it to fall.

Mikan stopped from her track and look at the bathroom door where she was certain the sound came from.

"_Oh, God." _Thought Natsume.

Mikan approached the door to listen more. With pure curiosity and courage, she twisted the doorknob and it opens it but found nothing but the broom that fell. She grabbed the fallen broom stick at the door step.

The bathroom was human free. She neared the shower curtain, unknown to her that Natsume was hiding behind that curtain.

As Mikan swiftly brushed off the curtain, to her surprise, she saw a silhouette. Her eyes widened and so as Natsume's eyes..

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" she let out an ear piercing shrieked.

She grasped the broom tightly and started battering the silhouette. It made sounds and whines, and for Mikan's opinion, it's from a guy's voice. She then flooded Natsume with countless hit.

"This is for you for attempting to rob my house! Waaah!" she kept on yelling.

Natsume was irritated and can't stand the pain; he grabbed the stick and threw it at the side. He wrapped Mikan into the shower curtain to distract her a bit. Natsume then took the chance to escape.

As soon as Mikan was untangled from the curtain, she took a hold of the broom again and went out to search for the thief.

"Come here and face my wrath!" she yelled as she went out of the door.

Unknown to her, Natsume was hiding at the back of the door. _"Idiot. Why would a robber wanted to face your wrath?" _he thought.

He heard her footsteps going down the stairs. He quickly ran out and head for his room. He closed the door gently and sighed. Then he noticed that his forehead is bleeding.

He grunted, "Whoa. She's strong." Natsume said. "No robber can escape from her."

—

"_And third, the most important of them all, NO BOYS ALLOWED." She said firmly._

—

Natsume then recalled the time she said that. No boys allowed? He shuddered at the thought that what if she found out that Natsume's just pretending? Will he be able to go out of this house… _alive?_

He rolled his eyes. Natsume was good in acting anyway. And it is at least she's an idiot so she won't be able to notice his moves that easily.

…**oOoOoOo…**

**Morning**

That phase of the sky pass quickly that morning arrived again, showing the perfect shine of the sun. Mikan stretched her arms and sucked clean and fresh air from her kitchen window.

Her attention then caught Natsuko walking down the stairs. Mikan became bewildered as she notice Natsuko's forehead with a white cloth.

"Natsuko!"

"Ahh. Mikan." she said emotionlessly.

"What's wrong with your forehead?"

"This one?" asked Natsuko pointing at the thing as she laughed nervously. "Oh, I got it when… I bumped my head at the table."

"I see. Well then you should be careful next time… Especially now that I have just encountered a robber last night."

Natsuko never showed an interest through her eyes because she knows about it. But then, she acted oblivious.

"Oh really? What happened? I want to hear _all_ about it." She said, trying to sound like a teen talker, interested with the mighty thing Mikan did. But deep inside her, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it was midnight then and when I opened my eyes, I found myself sitting and leaning against the bathroom door. I don't know if I should be proud of it, but I think I was sleep walking that time. Then—…"

"About your sleep walking, Mikan." Natsuko stopped her blabbing, thinking that it was time to sermon about her sleeping habits since she entered the idea. He's fed up with her stupid sleep walking thing.

"Oh, what about it, Natsuko?"

"Stop acting like you don't know." Said Natsuko as she loses her temper. "You've been sleep walking these days! It was hysterically ridiculous when you suddenly bang my door and sleep at my bed! You don't know how it bothers me a lot."

"Oh, about that." Mikan frowned. "I'm sorry that it bothers you, Natsuko. Because before, when Anna's still my house mate, we used to—…"

"I don't care about your freakin' past with—…" she was stopped when she noticed Mikan grimacing at her.

"Err. I mean," switching her voice into a gentle one, "I completely, Mikan." She said "But please bear in mind that I am Natsuko, and not her!"

Mikan then frowned. She was terribly sad with what she was acting in front of Natsuko. Nastuko, who noticed her sadness, felt guilty. Natsume's not even used to see girls being sad in front of him.

"Uhh…" she held Mikan's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get it over, Mikan!"

She tried cheering her up, and somehow, it brightened her face. Natsuko smiled in satisfaction and they started eating breakfast.

…**oOoOoOo…**

"**I'M LAAATTTTEEE!!!" **

The shrieked a certain brunette in her highest tones. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran like a horse, heading outside. But before she completely vanishes into thin air, she bid a farewell to Natsuko and explained that she's really late.

Mikan stepped into the pool of orange and yellow leaves across the street. Though she was late, she stopped from her tracks and sucked in fresh air. "_Autumn,"_ came to her thought as she felt the sweet aroma of autumn along with the wind.

After mingling, she ran again, reaching her classroom before the bell rang.

As soon as she got in, her gaze dropped into her favorite friend among them all, Hotaru Imai.

"GOOD MORNING HOTARU!" greeted Mikan with wide open arms, ready to land on her.

But an EXPECTED thing occurred…

Hotaru dodged from the upcoming 'attack' of her best friend… which she ends up kissing the floor.

"Hotaru, why do you have to be soo mean?"

"Oh Mikan, you're here." Her best friend replied in her dullest tone. With what she replied caused Mikan to cry in waterfall tears.

"_You mean she didn't notice me… her bestest best friend in the whole wide world?" _Mikan thought.

Suddenly, the door slid open and girls started squealing and giggling. They started approaching the hottest guy in school, he has gold locks and captivating azure eyes, he is none other than Ruka Nogi. The long time crush of Mikan… NOT. (well, that was according to her)

Mikan noticed that he was going to the direction where Mikan was. She quickly got up, brushed some dirt from her skirt and fixed her hair. Ruka stopped exactly in front of Mikan… which was very overjoyed.

"Oh, it's good to see you." He said to her as he noticed her.

Mikan blushed. "Good to see you too, Ruka."

Ruka just smiled in reply and went on to his business. He turned to Hotaru and talked about something.

Mikan's still flushed. Later then, two of her close friends, Kokoroyumi and Yuu approached her.

"A-ha! Mikan's in love again!" teased Koko. Yuu just giggled.

Mikan startled. "Wh-What? T-To whom??" she asked.

Koko flashed a mischievous smile and pointed a finger at Ruka… which made Mikan blushed.

"Heck NO! Why would I fall in love? I hate boys! I hate them! I hate them! **I HATE THEM!**"

After saying those words out loud, Koko and Yuu distanced from Mikan. Hysterically, dramatizing how much it pierced their hearts—their hands over their chests.

"Hey! Umm, I was just kidding!" she laughed nervously.

…**oOoOoOo…**

**That Night**

For no reason, that night, it started to rain hard. Thunders roared vigorously. Raindrops fall from the roof and echoed through the house. Natsume can't sleep. His thoughts seem to be occupied by none other than Mikan.

He witnessed her warming smile and dreadful frown. More pictures of her appeared. He tossed and turned on his bed, trying to get rid of Mikan's images inside his thoughts and to get sleep.

Suddenly, loud thuds were heard. Natsume was sure it wasn't a sound similar to the rain. Not that long, the door banged opened. From the dark hall outside, emerged Mikan. Her hands were not extended forward like before. Instead, she was hugging a pillow with her pajamas on. Her eyes seem to form tears.

It is a good thing Mikan didn't catch Natsume wear his wig. The thunder roared. Mikan ran rapidly to Natsuko and hugged her under the blankets. The thunder roared once more, and this time it was louder.

"_What's the idiot doing here now?"_ Natsuko thought.

"Hey, umm, Mikan.." she said gently.

"I'm sorry Natsuko.." she mumbled, Natsuko looked bewildered. "I fear thunders.."

As she said that, a thunder roared that made her squeal and shudder.

Natsuko rolled his eyes. "_What a baby_." she thought.

"So what's your decision?" she said dryly, trying not to make his sentence cold.

Mikan looked at her, "can I stay here for tonight?" she asked.

"_Oh crap."_ Thought Natsume. He can't just reject her!

"Natsuko, can I?" she repeated her question once again, but this time it was with a sparkling chocolate puppy eyes.

"_Ugh. She's so cute."_

"Okay, just for the night." She said, trying to hide his blush as well as the grumpiness of his tone.

And with that, Natsuko laid her head on the pillow and turned her back to Mikan.

Mikan, who was so grateful, lied down close to Natsuko and hugged her back.

"_Thank you very much, Natsuko."_ She thought with a smile of satisfaction.

…**oOoOoOo…**

**END**

…**Of chapter five! Pretty long, right? Tee hee. Lame? I'm soo sorry, then! If you hated it, **_**it's not my problem**_**:D well, I'm still thinking for the next thing to happen. Just stay tuned m'kay? Giggle. **

**Oh, please leave your review! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Comments and suggestions are open. I don't care if you flame me. :P bwhaha..**

**FOR THE FILIPINOS OUT THERE: please pray for the voters and the votes. Or if you're voting, choose your candidates wisely. Remember, this is for you and for everybody's future.. oh well, happy voting day tomorrow:3 (why do I care anyway… -shrug- XD)**

**Take care, everyone! Muwah muwahz:3**

**REVIEW!**

**--RoyalGoddess (wink)**


	6. A Need of Work

**Yes! Chapter 6 is here! Thank you very much for reviewing! Oh, I hope you won't get confused with the changing of the scenes in this chapter… hehe… Hey, please do enjoy this… it's the product of the appearance of dark circles below my eyes. **_**(Why not doing it every morning?) **_**Oh, simply because my mind unconsciously works better when I'm sleepy.. XD ENJOY!**

**Notes: KOKO ISSUE: the truth is I forgot that Koko was in France. But I have a good reason why he suddenly appeared at the previous chapter. It will be discussed more to the following chapters. Thank you and sorry for the confusion. :)**

**Disclaimed.**

**...oOoOoOo...**

**Chapter Six**

**A Need of Work**

**...oOoOoOo...**

The sky's phase changed quickly, merely switching the gloomy brilliant sky to an azure colored sky with a puff of white clouds. It is a beautiful Saturday morning. Sure it rained hard last night, but our dear Mikan had a good night rest. Oh, what about Natsuko? She slept soundly too, but not as comfortable as Mikan felt.

Natsuko's eyes opened revealing a pair of its crimson eyes. She rubbed them innocently, removing tears into her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide as she noticed Mikan lying down on her chest and her wig detached from her head.

Natsume sure was pissed. Mikan didn't sleepwalk, but this is worse than that! He neither made a move nor panic, for he knew it will disturb her. Instead he stared at the sleeping Mikan. Mikan's face is inches away from Natsume. He observed her soft snore, her lovely long eyelids and pinky cheeks.

"_She's cuter in close up."_ He thought and suddenly shook his head, _"Oh what the hell are you thinking, Natsume? Have you completely lost your mind??"_

Later a while, he rose from his bed and left the sleeping Mikan—of course he already wore the wig. He stared at Mikan before leaving the room and go to the bathroom.

**...oOoOoOo...**

Natsuko walked down the stairs and found Mikan sitting on the dinning table, busily doing something. She approached her to see what's she's been up to; and found her computing complicated bills of electricity and water. Mikan then noticed her.

"Oh, hi Natsuko!" said Mikan, "You know the month of October is about to end. Remember what we agreed?"

—

"_First, you must contribute for the payment of the bill." She said_

—

Ahh, she remembers now. Natsume can't use his credits cards to withdraw some money, because it was probably locked by his father.

"But Mikan, it's my first month, can I pass?" she said.

Mikan turned Natsuko with sympathy, "I'm sorry, but I too have no extra money."

Natsume was left with no choice but… to find a job.

**...oOoOoOo...**

That afternoon, Natsume left the house to find a job. Mikan left the house earlier and was informed that Natsuko will leave for job hunting. But, think of it, the all time rich and famous Natsume is out to search for a job??? Well, for now. But once he saw Koko around, Natsume's fist will welcome his cheek …wholeheartedly.

Well, it won't be hard for Natsume anyway. He has the looks. The face. The skills. The talent. The… _everything _you might find for a worker. But will it be _that _easy for Natsume? Hmm... Let's just see.

While walking—which he hated so much—he caught a glimpse of a restaurant with a 'wanted' poster. It says:

**WANTED**

**Waitress/Singer**

Great. Natsume sure knows how to sing—as a matter of fact, he's good at it—but he's not a girl! And he won't waste his life of trying to pretend as Natsuko again. HELL NO!

And so, he's off to find another job.

**...oOoOoOo...**

**Paradise Café**

**Mikan**

"WHAT?? YOU SAW TAKESHI WITH ANOTHER GIRL??" screamed Mikan.

Nonoko hushed Mikan as she nodded her head slyly.

"What did you do, then?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing, I ran…crying" she shrugged.

"What? You didn't confront him? Or even break up with him?"

"No, Mikan, I love him!"

"So, what now, act like you didn't see anything?"

Just then, Takeshi got in the shop with a perky smile. He spotted Nonoko and approached her. He wrapped his stiff arms around her waist and neared her face, meeting her gazes.

"How are you, baby?" He said, huskily.

Nonoko blushed, "Better seeing you." She replied with a smile.

After that, he walked off to change to his uniform.

"Yes, I'll give him another chance. What if I just misunderstood it?"

Nonoko said as she ran off with a smile leaving Mikan as she sigh.

**...oOoOoOo...**

**Natsume**

Natsume was getting tired. He found a nearby bench in a park and decided to take a seat and rest. Then he watched little kids playing on the sand box, building sand castles when suddenly another boy kicked it off and it shattered into bits of sands. The little kids who built the castles cried out loud while the bully kid smirked to himself—being proud of what he did.

"_Bully."_ Natsume thought as he got up to buy an ice cream located somewhere in the park.

Natsume took out his wallet from his pocket and was about to pay for the ice cream when someone tugged his sleeves. Natsume looked down to find the bully kid looking up at him like an eight-story high building. The kid summoned Natsume as he raised a brow.

He bent down on him and said, "What do you want?"

The kid grinned and, in a split second, he snatched Natsume's wallet and sprinted away.

"HEY GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!!!" he yelled and ran after the kid.

**...oOoOoOo…**

"Ms. Sakura!" called out a feminine voice.

Mikan approached her manager, to find her face so tired and exhausted.

Mikan chuckled, "Tired, Ms. Yamamoto?"

Ms. Kaori Yamamoto, their boss. Her age is around 35, currently single. But she always brags about her former boyfriend**s**.

"YESS," she cried, frustrated, "no applicants do good!"

Mikan just chuckled. "What did you call me for, Ms. Yamamoto?"

"Oh, the Eggs Center called and they said they can't deliver the eggs today. But we ran out of eggs and we need it now for the cakes. Ms. Sakura, go there and claim for the eggs…now." She said sternly.

Mikan obeyed and she got off skipping while walking in joy. Her skirt flipping and her pigtails were dangling as she hums a very happy tune.

As soon as she reached the EggsCenter, she claimed 3 boxes of eggs and quickly walked back to Paradise Café. She decided not to skip this time, for if she will, these eggs will jump out of the box.

**...oOoOoOo...**

Natsume ran after the kid. _"Dammiot. That kid sure is fast."_ He thought as he ran after the kid, trying not to lose track on him. Suddenly, the bully kid stopped, Natsume eyes widened and he stopped as well, intensely eying him.

Slowly, he turned to Natsume with a stern face. But then it was change with a mischievous smile and stuck out a tongue at Natsume.

"HAHAHA! Catch me if you can!" the kid said playfully and he continued to run off.

Natsume grunted and dashed off to him.

The kid turned left at the corner. But as Natsume turned left, to his surprise, he bumps into someone. The impact was hard that both of them fell on their butts.

"Ow!" cried the person he bumped, and for his opinion it was a girl.

Natsume quickly stood up and brushed off dirt from his pants to apologize. It was a lady okay? Natsume has a sense of gentlemen-ness when it comes to ladies. He was about to offer a hand when his eyes widened that made him stop, _"Mikan…"_

"Itai…" Mikan said as she whined and looked up to the guy.

Her eyes widened in deep shock. What met her gazes was a pair of dark crimson eyes. It was a pool of mysterious bloody orbs that anyone will drown into its secrecy. She stared at them for a while, absorbing the feeling she receives from those piercing glares. And then a picture paced her mind. _"Natsuko."_ She thought as she looks at it and found it similar to Natsuko's eyes.

She gasped, jolting back to reality. "Look what you did?? This is your entire fault!!" she growled as she studied the mess on her. The eggs that she was carefully holding a while ago fell crackly on her body.

Natsume then noticed that some eggs were on his shirt, "My fault? You were the one who's blocking my way!"

"Hello?? Who even gave you—"

Natsume lost the train of their 'conversation' as he saw the bully kid far behind Mikan. He was waggling Natsume's wallet while sticking out his tongue on him—and ran.

Natsume grunted. "I don't have time to talk to an idiot like you, polkadots." He said as he ran past Mikan.

Mikan watched him ran away, "P-Polkadots??"

Then she turned red and cried out an ear piercing shriek, **"PERVERT!!!!"**

**...oOoOoOo...**

Mikan then walked back to Paradise Café. On her way, people were staring at her. She received different glares from the people around her. Her hair was messy and her body and clothes had yolks of eggs which was a very eye catching. By just merely looking at her makes you want to spurt your insides out. I mean, she looks like a little girl played around city dump.

She arrived in Paradise Café and explained every little thing that happened to her boss. And that every little thing I said means including about the perverted freak.

"Ms. SAKURA!" she scowled as Mikan made a soft squeal, "You don't know how it will affect our Café!"

"_Ms. Yamamoto must be really tired dealing with lots of applicants the whole afternoon."_ Mikan thought.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Yamamoto, It's—"

"You just ruined the images of our café! What can your sorry do to change that, huh?" she scowled. "You walked and just advertise that Paradise Café has an awkward worker!"

Mikan decided not to answer back to lessen the tension between them.

Ms. Yamamoto snorted, "Ugh. What else can I do?" she rolled her eyes and went inside her office to meet the rest of the applicants as Mikan release a heavy sigh.

"Mikan!" her friend Nonoko called out, "You alright?"

Mikan glared at her, "Can't you see I'm not?? Are you blind?? Because of the perverted bastard I'm almost fired! UGH!"

She walked past her while mumbling more incoherent words towards that guy. Nonoko just chuckled as she followed her friend.

**...oOoOoOo...**

As for Natsume, he luckily got his wallet back, and left the kid crying—who explained that he just wanted to play. He decided to go back home to change his shirt. He noticed the changing of the sky's phase as it was currently painted orange. For the rest of the afternoon, he spent his time catching for that bully kid. He must be home before Mikan does, or else she'll catch the 'Natsume'.

He only has an hour to search for a job, and now he was left with one really sacred option. He never really thought that there will come a day that he will be using this kind of 'weapon'.

He walked off, turned lefts and rights. Finally, he noticed a poster, **WANTED: WAITER/WAITRESS**, in a building that is written with a big blue print that says: Paradise Café with a picture of coconut tree beside the name.

Natsume sigh before entering the placeHe's neither excited nor nervous. But what makes him anxious is it will be the first time he will use this weapon of his choice: _charm_.

After an hour…

"Okay, last applicant. Name?" Ms. Yamamoto said as she looked up at Natsume—to find his head rested on his left hand.

He smirked, "Natsume Hyuuga." He said coolly and _winked_.

Ms. Yamamoto blushed furiously, **"YOU'RE HIRED!!!!"**

**...oOoOoOo...**

Evening came and Mikan and Nonoko started packing their bags to leave. Nonoko noticed Mikan still mad about what happened this afternoon based on her slump actions.

"Oh Mikan, forget about it!"

"That is why I really hate boys!" she mumbled sternly as she finished packing and placed her backpack hanging on her left shoulder and walked away.

"Mikan, wait for me!"

As they were about to walk out of the door, they heard a shout inside Ms. Yamamoto's office. They stopped and looked at the door of her office.

"Are we going to check her out?" asked Nonoko.

"Nah. She'll be alright." Mikan said and they walked out.

**...oOoOoOo...**

**Chapter six is finally done! Whew. Another long chapter! But the only thing I projected in here is Natsume finds a job and meets Mikan. Haha! I can smell something good… **_**really gooood… **_**Oh you know, a minute ago I was on the roof, enjoying life with roofs around. haha! Think you should try it too. It's totally awesome:)**

**Oh well, please review! I want to know what you think of this chapter. Comments, suggestions and flames are open:)**

**Take care everyone! God Bless…**

**Muwahz!**

**--Review**


	7. Natsume Hyuuga: IT'S YOU!

_**Yo, homeys. ;) WAIT! Hold your fires! Gimme a little time to say my apology first why this chapter came too late. Okay? Okay. I'm sorry this chapter came too late. Done! :D**_

_**Okay, now bring out those shotguns and fire me right thru my chest! :)) Btw, thank you veeery much for your reviews. It fired me up. :')**_

**Disclaimed.**

_**Now I bring you…**_

**...oOoOoOo...**

**Chapter Seven**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**IT'S YOU!!!**

**...oOoOoOo...**

Natsume came home, exhausted from running all the way back home. His effort appears to be worth it, knowing that he came home earlier than Mikan. And not only because of that fact is he very happy, but also for the fact that he got a job. A job. Yes, a job. Saying it once more—a job. He dressed quickly, and, for about a minute, turned into Natsuko.

Mikan budge in through the door. She seemed a bit disturbed, distracted, like an incident happened earlier that resulted to a very terrible consequence. But it didn't take long after she noticed Natsuko, who was staring blankly at her, with the remote on her hand.

Her facial expression delighted. "NATSUKOOO!" She leaped from her current location to the sofa where Natsuko was sitting at, her arms so wide that it reaches the ends of the East and West (if such thing exists). She gave a big, welcoming hug to Natsuko. Natsuko cringed.

"I'm so happy to find you here! You would never believe what happened today!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Then how much more would you believe what happened to me today?" She replied, ignoring Mikan's tight hug and diverted her gazes back at the television screen.

"Right!" Mikan exclaimed, slowly releasing the hug and standing up from the couch, "How was the job hunting?"

"It's cool. Got hired."

"Details, my dear, DETAILS." Mikan shouted from her room, as she was changing her clothes.

Natsuko grunted, or rather the inner Natsume did. She almost forgot that he's dealing with a female—the second kind of specie under Homo sapiens; the kind of which digs into unimportant details. And if wish not granted, would exclaim gibberish words that would just make your heads go uneasy. Yes, talkin' about females.

She sighed, throwing off the thought, "I got hired at a café."

"Café? Oh, reminds me!" Natsuko snapped her head to the direction of Mikan, only to find her wearing a cute, white mini skirt, pink sweat shirt and her favorite bunny slippers. "Our café is hiring new employees. I can recommend you, if you want. It would be easier. Especially now that—…"

"I'm fine with the café I'm in." Natsuko broke her sentence, not pleased if that were to continue.

Mikan blinked. "Alright. Then," She settled herself on the sofa beside Natsuko, "what's the name of the café?"

Natsuko eyebrows slightly arched, thought, and then answered, "Parasite Café…"

**...oOoOoOo...**

The sun shines bright, pretty usual for a beautiful Sunday morning. Mikan hurried as she dealt with her shoes. It's a Sunday, and Mikan will spend her whole day at the Café.

Meanwhile, Natsuko, who sat next to her, tapped her heels impatiently. She angrily looked at the slow poke Mikan, who seemed like wearing her left shoe in slow motion. She glanced at the clock, and back to Mikan and grunted.

"This baka's such a hag. No, even worse than that!" Natsuko thought, "If she doesn't leave NOW, I might be late at the first day of MY work!"

Natusko's actions should be very limited whenever Mikan's around. Thus, in this situation, she can't dress up as Natsume. Oh no, she can't, not until Mikan's not around.

"Natsuko, why don't we walk together to work? So that, at the same time, I get to see this 'Parasite Café' you're talking about." Mikan suggested.

Finally, she finished wearing her left shoe. Now off she SHOULD go.

"You should go ahead now, because my work's still after an hour." She answered.

"Oh," she glanced at the clock, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait, then."

"NO!" She exclaimed, her voice almost slipping to its original timbre. She cleared her throat. "Of course not. You can't be late. You should really get going now."

Mikan blinked, and the next thing she knew is that she's standing outside her own house. She glanced at Natsuko standing by the door.

"Bye!" She said, grinning, as she shut the door right at her nose.

**...oOoOoOo…**

The employees of Paradise Cafe work at their best. And looking their best is one of the factors that is obviously seen.

The females' uniform is quite complicated for having many layers of clothes. The first layer was a baby pink blouse that has a big puffy round sleeve and a collar. The next layer is a dress that is colored maroon. It cascaded down at the length of their thighs. At the chest part hangs a cute royal pink ribbon. As for their footwear, they wore maroon ballet flats. Occasionally, the females are told to wear a wristlet, a choker or even a hair band.

In contrast to that, the males' uniform looks simpler. They have baby pink inner polo, covered up with a maroon vest. They wore raven long slacks and a black leather shoes. And to finish the get up, they wore a cute little pink ribbon located at the collar of the polo.

Those clothes reflected Natsume in front of the mirror. It fits him just right. "Cheap. But it's fine." He thought after adjusting the little ribbon in different angles.

Satisfied with his reflection, he headed outside.

As soon as he revealed himself out of the restroom door, he was surprised to see billions of pairs of eyes darting towards him. He jolted, but he can't move from his place. Their stares were like pinning him on his position.

Just then, a thought played into his mind.

He met the gaze of one of the two ladies seated directly in front of him. The girl jerked and blushed at the sudden response. His deep set of ruby eyes locked the lady's pair of cerulean eyes. Then he smirked, and followed by a wink.

With that, the girl blushed furiously, and drooled. She forgot about her spoonful of ice cream—which already slipped on her lap.

"Wow! You surprisingly attracted most people on your first day." Someone interrupted. Ms. Yamamoto. "Guess I need not call the attention of everyone, then."

She paused, cleared her throat and spoke, this time addressing it to the costumers and other employees. "As we all know, our little cafe held an audition for the people who desire to have a job and enter this cafe. A lot has come. But this guy here," she deliberately pointed a finger at him, "stood out from the rest of the other applicants."

"Based on the," she hesitated quite a while. But for a mere human, it wasn't detectable, "…little interview we had, I resolved that he has a very promising skills and personality, which solely are the main characteristics that fit this cafe."

Natsume stopped the urge of dropping to the floor, roll and laugh his lungs out. Basically, he didn't have any interview.

But instead, he stayed cool. For good impressions, let's say. Although he already has so much of that. The constant drooling of these girls proved that.

**...oOoOoOo…**

Mikan was concentrating on removing a tiny piece of dried chocolate syrup on the table when her name was called out in a loud, piercing pitch.

"Mikan, Mikan!" cried her best friend.

Mikan looked up from the table.

"What are you doing here?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean? Am I not supposed to be here?"

"There's a new worker right over there, and everyone's gathered to see him."

Before Mikan could answer back, Nonoko grabbed her hand and dragged her.

While walking closer to the crowd, Nonoko excitingly blabbed more.

"I bet he's gorgeous." She giggled, "I guess this time God generously sent the right prince I've been waiting for!"

Mikan tried to catch up her steps. "He… He's a guy?"

Nonoko laughed. "No clue," she answered as they finally halted right behind the crowd, "But I have a strong feeling he is."

Mikan sweat dropped. How unusual this person is…

"Come on!"

Suddenly, Nonoko dragged Mikan into the crazy crowd. When Mikan thought of retreating, the jumbled crowd prevented her from doing so. She was stuck, and there was no way she could go back.

Thus, she was left with no other choice but to squeeze herself through.

It was a rough decision. People were everywhere that Mikan can't make out a way for her to go through. And every time she tries to press herself forward, people grunt and push her.

But she isn't giving up…

Ms. Yamamoto continued her speech, "We are aware of the previous waiter we had. And I dare not mention the terrifying, detestable actions he did while he was still here. I'm sure most of our loyal costumers are aware of that, yes?" She looked at those "loyal costumers" she just talked about, and they nodded in approval.

Half a way there, Mikan barely saw the person's body. It was slender, yes. And beneath those clothes show unmistakably perfect muscle formation for a guy. He's a male, indeed, just like what her friend has predicted.

"So," She clasped her hands together, "Here it is. After thinking of it thoroughly, and debating with the head cook about this, we have decided…"

She took more steps, really eager to see more of him. But a raven black hair was the only thing she was able to achieve.

She calculated for a while. There are approximately two to three rows of people blocking her freedom.

She grunted. This was it. She pressed her body firmly, determined to set herself free from the crowd. Almost there…

And finally, she has it. The victory! And the prize was seeing the whole profile of the new employer.

She marveled. He wore the same clothes as the guy workers wore around here. She made a brief confirmation of the little details she saw while she was in the crowd. Yup, he's a guy. He has that raven black hair, fair complexion and…

She jolted as she caught sight of his eyes. Pure, deep and mysterious pair of ruby orbs. And an image flashed on her mind. _Natsuko._

But there was something else…

—

"_Itai…" Mikan said as she whined and looked up to the guy._

_Her eyes widened in deep shock. What met her gazes was a pair of dark crimson eyes. It was a pool of mysterious bloody orbs that anyone will drown into its secrecy. She stared at them for a while, absorbing the feeling she receives from those piercing glares. And then a picture paced her mind. "Natsuko." She thought as she looks at it and found it similar to Natsuko's eyes._

_She gasped, jolting back to reality. "Look what you did?? This is your entire fault!!" she growled as she studied the mess on her. The eggs that she was carefully holding a while ago fell crackly on her body._

_Natsume then noticed that some eggs were on his shirt, "My fault? You were the one who's blocking my way!" _

"_Hello?? Who even gave you the idea of running on the streets? I know that it is always in the hallways of our school we are scowled by—" she was cut off._

_Natsume grunted. "I don't have time to talk to an idiot like you, polkadots."_

_Mikan watched him ran away, "P-Polkadots??"_

_Then she turned red and cried out an ear piercing shriek, __**"PERVERT!!!!"**_

—

"May I present you…"

—

_Ms. Yamamoto groaned, "Ugh. What else can I do?" she rolled her eyes and went inside her office to meet the rest of the applicants as Mikan release a heavy sigh._

"_Mikan!" her friend Nonoko called out, "You okay?"_

_She sobbed, and hugged her friend. "Is telling you that I'm _almost fired_ enough to answer your question?"_

—

Mikan's eyes widened as thoughts ran back to her.

"NASTUME HYUUGA!"

People cheered hearing his name.

It's like the cheer when the narrator finally introduces the name and homeland of the sole boxer; the cheer when the boxer finally made his supreme left hook punch that made his foe kiss the floor; and the cheer of when the boxer comes home to his country, bringing up the honor and victory of the whole nation with him.

Natsume wasn't a boxing champion. He's just probably worth cheering for.

But beyond constant cheers was a piercing scream from a girl that beats up the loud noises.

She pointed a finger on him, **"IT'S YOU!!!"**

**...oOoOoOo…**

_**Natsume finally came out as Natsume himself! Whoo! Like it? Hate it? Then REVIEW IT! ;)**_

_**Merry Christmas! (You see, this chapter was supposed to be posted last Christmas 2007. This file was on my "uploaded folder". But when I checked number of published chapters of Double Personality, I only found 6. And baam, I figured out this.)**_

_**REVIEW! :)**_


End file.
